Trick
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: A young thief picks the wrong house to steal from. BtvsX-Men. SpikeGambit but not really slash.


Well now this was just fun. Not too much to say here. I gotta do a crossover with Scotty boy (Cyclops) I swear. And I shall. One day. This was meant to be slashy but didn't go that way. Ah well. Next time. If there is a next time.

The name is because... It just is. I don't really know why. Also I'm still on the lookout for anyone that would beta my Buffy/Angel stories. Takers? Just email. Hmm… Please, read and review. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Trick**

Now this was a kicker right here. He had taken a fancy to the entirely posh house, killed the owner and moved in. Made it his. The expensive entertainment system (great for watching Passions), the small fortune that was silverware (great fun to destroy in the moments of boredom), the priceless paintings that adorned the walls (staring at them was what usually caused the boredom in the first place). All his. Luxuriously huge place in the Garden District of New Orleans. Fabulous city. Who wouldn't want to get a house and settle down? For a little while at least.

But now some bloody kid - and he was a kid, perhaps 17 or 18 - had broken into his place. Was now in the process of swiping paintings. Spike could only be impressed as he sat in an overstuffed sofa chair and listened to the kid's motions from the next room. Still as only a vampire could be.

The kid had been nearly silent as he entered. Was nearly silent now as he crept through the house. An obviously trained eye picked out the most expensive paintings. Young certainly but he knew exactly what he was doing.

Looked good doing it too. Long fall of auburn hair that left most of his face in shadows. Tantalizingly mysterious. Tall and lanky. Tightly fit clothes revealed him to be leanly muscled. Nice.

Young, pretty and talented. Too bad he had to pick a vampire's house.

The kid stepped into the room Spike was in. Eyes on the walls he didn't notice the unmoving shadow on the chair.

"Not polite to steal hard killed for things, pet." Amusement laced his voice.

The boy spun around on agile cats feet. Wide, red - and that was unexpected - eyes stared at him. Spike raised a doubly interested eyebrow. Rose to his feet with the same cat-like grace that the thief had used. Red eyes narrowed. Two panthers sizing each other up.

Spike regarded the kid for a moment. Defensive position, red eyes that seemed to burn slightly. Ready to strike if Spike made one wrong move. He still didn't speak, waited to see what Spike would do.

Spike took a prowling step forward. The kid didn't back down an inch. This was going to be fun.

"Demon" Said with a smirk as he inhaled. The kid still wouldn't speak. Spike stalked closer, stepped to the side to circle him appraisingly. "Don't smell like a demon."

If anything the kids eyes only narrowed more. Held himself ready and this kid knew how to fight. Easy to see it in the way he carried himself. Spike couldn't even get a flicker of fear off him. The heartbeat remained steady. Cocky as hell. Spike needed to take this thief down a few notches.

With a cocky smirk of his own, Spike stopped his slow circling behind the kid and leant forward to whisper lowly - menacingly - next to his ear. "Too scared to speak, pet"

Reflexes that rivaled Spike's own had the kid spinning, hand wrapped around Spike's throat as he shoved the stunned vampire against a wall. It was the thief that was smirking at Spike now. Son of a bitch! This **was** fun.

"Not at all, homme. Ain't no demon either." Disgust filled his voice.

Spike grinned. Not at all concerned with the hand clamped around his throat. The thief was strong. Spike was stronger. "And what's wrong with being a demon"

The kid's eyes narrowed even more. Angry red slits staring Spike down. It was clear that he didn't really know what to make of the question. The hand around Spike's throat tightened slightly in the kid's frustration.

Spike smirked. Brought his hands up to close tightly around the thief's wrists. The kid raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking Spike an idiot for thinking that was going to get him to let go. Spike merely smirked wider. Had to use only a fraction of his strength to force the kid's hands away from his neck and the kids eyes widened in surprise at the show of power.

Neck free of the grip it was easy for Spike to spin and reverse their positions. Slammed the kid up against the wall and held his wrists pinned to his sides, leaning in close and breathing out fake breath over his face. The kid grimaced and looked away.

Spike watched him with penetrating eyes, spoke in a low voice. "Well? Strong, fast… Young forever. What's wrong with being a demon?" He leaned in that last little bit, let his tongue drag over the kids skin just under the jaw. Felt the pulse beating steady.

The kid jerked against him, tried to tilt his head back to get away. All it ever did was expose more neck and Spike grinned. "'M already strong an' fast." He pushed himself back suddenly against the wall, bringing both his legs up to slam into Spike's stomach, driving him back and forcing him to release the grip. The kid fell to the ground himself in the process but was back on his feet and defensive within a heartbeat.

Spike gathered himself just as quickly but didn't press any attack. Stood back and watched the boy in appreciation. "So what's a pretty young thing like you doing thieving? Surely could have found better work."

Silence.

"Not a big talker then?" Still no answer. Spike shrugged. "Alright. Right to the action."

He could see the kid brace himself a moment before he pounced. Hands on the kid's chest shoved him back hard into the wall, knocking the breath from him as Spike stepped forward to pin him bodily there. Blue eyes flickered gold as Spike slipped into his demon visage, bared his teeth and ran his tongue over sharp fangs.

There was the fear he'd been looking for. Wide red eyes stared at him and a second later the kid began to thrash wildly in his grip. Spike didn't give an inch, brought one hand up to fist harshly in the long hair and jerk the kids head to the side. Bared his neck.

He didn't notice when the kids hands started to glow, solely focused on the lovely expanse of neck and the fear that was suddenly filling the place. Didn't notice anything amiss until his fangs were pressing against skin, ready to bite deep and if the kid tasted as good as he smelt… But he didn't get to find out as the kid brought a knee up hard between his legs and he wrenched his head back. Snarled.

"You're gonna-" was as far as he got before he looked past the kid. At the crimson glowing wall behind him.

The kid smirked. "Surprise, non?" And brought his knee up again with more force. Threw himself against Spike at the same time, knocking him off balance. The kid didn't waist any time in bolting past Spike, out of the house without a backwards glance.

"Oh… Bullocks." He wasted no time himself in joining the kid, fleeing the house even if he didn't really know what would happen. Not hard to guess it was something he didn't want to stand around and watch. He caught the kid up easily as they ran down the driveway and exchanged a sideways glance. The kid was still smirking, had the gall to wink at him. What the hell had happened to the fear?

Then a thunderous explosion sounded behind them. Sent them both forward and drove them to the ground. They both stayed there as the debris rained down around them.

When Spike finally picked himself up he stared at the house in shock. What was left of it. Which really wasn't much. Beside him the kid sighed and Spike turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you sighing about?" He probably shouldn't try and make another grab to drain the brat.

The kid shook his head. "Pere's gonna kill me. Was meant t' rob de house not blow it up."

Spike just stared at the kid for a moment longer. The kid was starting to smirk again. Spike turned with a snap of his trench coat and walked off. Bugger this. Life was too long to have to deal with this kind of crap.

-end-


End file.
